


Welcome to my Archive of Our Own Account! Meet the Artist!

by AngelStarFuture311



Category: Original Work
Genre: AngelStarFuture311, First Upload, Welcome, welcome to my account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelStarFuture311/pseuds/AngelStarFuture311
Summary: I know I’ve been here for a while, but I’m finally ready for my stories and fan fictions  to be shared with the world. I hope you enjoy this “meet the artist” kinda deal here.





	Welcome to my Archive of Our Own Account! Meet the Artist!

Welcome to my Archive of Our Own page! Here you’ll find many of my stories.

_**About myself:** _

**Name:** Angela

**Nicknames/Alias:** AngelStarFuture311, LordDecibelFanatic24

  
**Likes** : Ben 10 reboot, OK KO Let’s Be Heroes, Mostly Cartoon Network shows, Anime, Kidz Bop, art, drawing, writing, NSFW, NewGrounds, SoundTrap, YouTube, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Rave.DJ, Adobe Illustrator Draw, GarageBand, Elmo in Grouchland, Teen Titans Go (but only the “Night Begins to Shine” specials), and Spotify

**Dislikes:** Spongebob Sqaurepants, certain types of music (don’t get me into it), Frosted Flakes, Barney, old cartoons from the 1990s, Minions, Doritos, skinny Cheeto’s, nursery rhymes, and Blue’s Clues

  
**Disability:** Autism

**Favorite Colors:** Pink, Purple, Silver, Black, and Gold

**Favorite characters:** Lord Decibel, Bass, and Treble (Ben 10), Lord Cowboy Darrell and Shadowy Venomous (OK KO Let’s Be Heroes), King Nixel (Mixels), Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters), Blaze and Watts (Blaze and the Monster Machines), The Dazzlings (Equestria Girls), Spinel (Steven Universe/Steven Universe Future), Anti-Cosmo (Fairly Odd Parents), and Baymax (Big Hero 6)

**Favorite Music:** Ava Max, Doja Cat, Billie Eilish, Cardi B, Lil Nas X, Lizzo, Camila Cabello, and Shawn Mendes

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’ve been here for a while, but I’m finally ready for my stories and fan fictions to be shared with the world. I hope you enjoy this “meet the artist” kinda deal here.


End file.
